


Punished on behalf of the prince

by E_omo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Soft Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_omo/pseuds/E_omo
Summary: A day after arriving in Camelot, Merlin lies to the Uther to help out the prince who was being mischevious per usual but the king was not having it so he threw the young boy in prision. While doing so, he realises the boy is deperate for a pee and he figures out the perfect punishment for lying to him...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Punished on behalf of the prince

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Arthur is my weakness and he is giving me many ideas so I decided to write one of my favorite scenarios :)

The prince ran through the town square with his friends with him, they were up to no good per usual. That's when he spotted Merlin, who he had only met the day before and was buying some supplies for Giaus. 

> "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the little prat who tried to stand up to me yesterday. I will admit you're quite brave, I think I may have the perfect task for you."
> 
> "and what would that be?" Merlin said with a slight mischevious smirk coming across his face.

> "Well since you think you're so brave, I want you to lie to the king for me. He is going to be super angry when he comes across our most recent prank, which I why I think that you should take the blame, I mean after all you are quite persistant on the fact that you can beat me, so if you're so brave, prove it."

Arthur said with a smirk so cocky that Merlin whilst using all his effort not to take a swing at that prat's face retorted,

> "Fine, I will.'

Making constant eye contact and trying to look unphased whilst internally panicking. Almost on cue, the king came storming into the courtyard, anger painted all over his face.

> "Who here decided it would be a good idea to try and dye my pants pink whilst I was bathing!"
> 
> "Looks like it's your time to shine,"

Arthur said giving the boy a push and smirking. 

> "I- It was me Sire,"

Merlin stated in a shaky and uneasy voice. Uther looked at him with fuming eyes,

> "You think this is funny boy? Challenging your king with stupid pranks?"
> 
> "My apologies Sire,"
> 
> "No need to apologize, I think the cells should teach you a lesson, GUARDS!" 

Within a second, Merlin was being lifted by his arms by two guards and being dragged away. He looked back at the prince who was still smirking, but with a small amount of guilt laced in with it. Merlin was tossed into an empty cell without hesitation as he heard the metal door slam behind him. 

> "I hope you learn your lesson, I will release you in a week's time."

Uther said to the young boy before turning to leave but stopping to look at the boy right as he was about to walk away, he smirked when he noticed that the boy was moving around uncomfortably where he was sitting on the floor. 

> "Go and get a blanket for the boy, it will be a long night,"

Uther said to a nearby guard who obediently walked off to go grab a blanket. 

> "Is something troubling you boy?" 

Uther asked with his smirk only getting bigger, 

> "No sire,"

Merlin said in an uneasy voice whilst keeping his head down.

> "Good,"

Uther stated as the guard walked up to the door holding a blanket and a wooden bucket. Uther put a hand on the guard's shoulder and stated,

> "The bucket won't be nessesary,"

The guard nodded and put it down across the hall from the door, before going into the cell and putting the balnket on the ground next to the boy, who was now looking up at the king in shock. He just grinned and walked off, leaving a very confused and worried Merlin as the cell door screeched shut. Merlin thought to himself,

> _Why was the king so mean? What will Giaus think, this is the second day in a row that he has been shut in the cells and he only arrived yesterday._

His thoughts were interuppted however by the sound of a familiar voice down the corridor,

> _Arthur_
> 
> "Well, looks like someone is braver than he looks, if I am being completley honest I thought you would chicken out immediatly."
> 
> "I know you just came to rub it in, leave me alone."

Merlin said in an angry voice as he wriggled around uncomfortably, trying not to make it obvious that he had to pee. Despite his efforts, Arthur noticed and immediatly glanced over to the corner where the bucket should be and then looking around before realising that it was sitting across from the door. He suddenly got a look of worry and guilt and while trying to hide the shock in his voice he said,

> "Actually I was just coming to tell you that you're a lot braver than you seem,"

He quickly walked down the corridor, he did come down to brag to the boy but he just couldn't do it when he realised what his father was doing to the poor boy. He ran off to his chambers to grab the set of keys that he had for the cells. When he got back to the bottom of the stairs, he ran into Uther who was just about to walk up,

> "Arthur what are you doing down here,"
> 
> "I'm going to release that boy from his cell."
> 
> "You shall do no such thing! Practical jokes will not go unpunished!"
> 
> "Well I do agree but the problem is I am the one who played the joke, not him. I was with my friends and we just wanted to test whether or not he was as brave as he acted, we didn't think he would actually take the blame. I can't just let an innocent boy be punished for something that he did not do."

Uther sighed and squeezed between his eyebrows like he usually did when he was frustrated. 

> "Usually I would lock you up but it seems that having the boy locked up is causing more distress to you than if I were to lock you up so I think we shall keep him locked up."
> 
> "Father you can't do this he is just a boy, he's innocent. You can't let him suffer on my behalf!"
> 
> "I am the king of Camelot, I do as I please!"

Uther said whilst snatching the keys from Arthur's hands. 

> "I will be taking these,"
> 
> "Father you can't do this, the poor boy is desperate to relieve himelf and you taunt him but leaving a bucket outside his cell across the hall, he dosen't deserve this. Atleast give him the right to pee."
> 
> "Listen it's either I keep him locked up for a week with all he needs, or I keep him locked up for the night without a bucket. If he has to pee its his own fault, he should've considered that before he decided to act foolishly to show off."
> 
> "Well did you give him the choice? Surely he should have a say in what he chooses."
> 
> "Nonsense! Besides, maybe letting him become so desperate will help him learn his lesson quicker."

Uther said with a chuckle as he walked up the stairs with Arthur's keys jangling in his hand. Arthur quickly ran down to where the boy was. Merlin was now pacing from side to side in his cell and shifting his legs. Arthur could see the deperation that was painted all over the boy's face.

> "I already told you, I don't want to hear your sassy remarks right now, leave me alone."
> 
> "My father is cruel, I'm sorry that he is making you do this. I would help if I could but he took my keys..."
> 
> "I know, I heard your converstion from down the corridor." 

Merlin remarked, a blush growing on his face. He hated being so vulnerable and desperate infront of the prince who he was so determined to be bold and brave around only a short time ago. 

> "I'm sorry, I truly am. I underestimated your commitment and I got you into this mess, which is why I am going to try and get you out of it too."

Merlin snapped his head up quickly to look at the prince, who's face seemed genuine. 

> "Hang in there I will get you out, whatever it takes,"

Arthur said before quickly rushing off, leaving Merlin with his thoughts and full bladder. Merlin had never seen Arthur in such a caring manner, usually that prat was too cocky for his own good, always trying to show off to his friends. _Why is he being so nice to me all of the sudden? Could it be a prank to get my hopes up? Is he just trying to get me in a voulnerable state to have more reasons to make fun of me?_ Merlin thought as he paced around his cell until he heard Gaius's voice from come from the other side of the metal bars. 

> "Merlin! How could you be so foolish this is the second time now! I can't believe how irre-"

Giaus was shouting at Merlin until he saw the boy's desperate state. He looked the boy up and down before saying

> "Merlin, you do realize they give you a bucket to use right? You know how bad it is to hold in your pee."

Merlin blushed a bright red before saying

> "Uther isn't letting me have a bucket I think he is trying to teach me some sort of lesson by denying me one."
> 
> "Well I will see what I can do but Uther is very persistant on his word,"
> 
> "I can tell."

Merin said before letting out a quick and almost painful sigh and leaning forward. Giaus didn't hesitate and quickly ran up to try and find the king. Right as Giaus dissapeared into one corridor, Uther came out of the other one walking toward merlin's cell. _Maybe Arthur convinced him to let me go,_ Merlin thought as he heard the footseps coming closer by the second. 

> "Still strugling are we? You're a lot tougher than you look."

Uther said, chuckling at the apperance of the squirming boy. Merlin couldn't bring himself to talk, he was too desperate. 

> "I was just checking in on you to see if you had any... mishaps."

Uther said, chuckling as he walked away from the cell slowly. Merlin heard the king's footsteps ascending the stairs and he thought about using magic to bring the bucket by the door and peeing through the door but he figured it would be too suspicious. He was still pacing and shifting from foot to foot but now crossing his legs and holding himself too. He was at his limit and he knew it. A few drops trickled out, dampening his underwear as he felt tears start to form in his eyes, half because he knew he was hopeless and half out of embarrasment. 

He started to sob and the pressure from his sobs caused his bladder to give in. The floodgates opened as he felt the warmth spread from his crotch and run down his legs. He also felt warmth flow up to his cheeks, being that of the blush that was very bright now. He buried his face in his hands and began to sob harder, while the pee still spread down his legs. He heard a pair of footsteps coming toward him but he was stuck in place, too afraid to move. 

He heard laughter coming from behind the cell door and Uther saying,

> "It seems we arrived a little late to the show,"
> 
> "Father, look what you've done the poor boy is blushing bright as the sun."

Arthur half shouted while jamming a key into the lock and swinging the door open. 

> "Come on, I will walk you back to your chambers. No one will know ok?"

Arthur said in a soft voice as he grabbed the boy's arm and started dragging him up away from the scene. 

> "You're a horrible person,"

Arthur said to Uther before continuing to lead Merlin to the stairs.


End file.
